


A Change

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Love Confessions, M/M, POV First Person, POV Germany (Hetalia), POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Germany is helping Italy plan out Japan's birthday party but wants to change it for the better. Will Japan appreciate his efforts?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! So it's Japan's birthday~ I just had to get something out for him even with the computer issues I've been having (actually I'm in the process of setting up a new computer now so yeah, I've been distracted ^^) 
> 
> I don't own Hetalia

“Are you sure zhat zhis is vhat Japan vould vant for his birthday?” I ask Italy, doubt clear in my voice. It’s almost like he’s planned this with America in trying for one of the biggest parties ever and I just don’t think Japan would want this big of a party for his birthday…

If anything, he’d want a small get together, likely with just the Axis and some of his family… Or a movie night or something similar, not a full-blown party…

“Si, Germany~ I know he’ll just love it~” I sigh and push my hair back as I look at him in doubt.

“But...Japan is not as exuberant as you are, Italy… I don’t zhink he’d appreciate having zhis kind of party thrown for him…” 

Italy just sighs as he takes in my words, “You’re right, Germany. I guess I got carried away…” 

I smile in response, “Zhat’s alright. You can leave zhe decorations up but let’s vork on making zhis a more relaxed setting.” 

Italy nods and we start planning out the remainder of the party, me being glad that I got him to change his mind on this. I don’t know how Japan would’ve reacted to the party that had been planned before but I know he’ll appreciate this one much better. 

I’ve already got everything else planned as Italy had been the one in charge of the party, which is why he was decorating so early. It’s still two days before Japan’s birthday but he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect by the time the date actually rolled around. 

The second we finish planning the party, Italy rushes off to the kitchen to make pasta and I just roll my eyes, slightly amused by his energy. 

The next two days pass by rather quickly and soon enough, it’s time for everyone to arrive for the party. I smile when I see that Italy has already let China in and it only makes sense that the nation would be the first one of the guests here. 

China heads off to the kitchen to help Italy cook and I just let him as I know the two enjoy cooking together as they’re rather close. A few more of the Asian nations arrive along with mein bruder, Romano, and Spain. In total, there are less than a dozen nations here including myself, so I know that it’ll be a much more comfortable atmosphere for Japan to be in. 

After a while of waiting, though it feels longer than it actually is, I hear a knock on the door and glance at my watch, smiling as I know that it’s Japan just by the fact that he’s so punctual. I signal to the others to get hidden before going to answer the door.

“Hallo, Japan. Happy birthday.” I say in greeting and he gives me a soft smile.

“Konnichiwa, Germany-san. Arigatou.” I just nod before inviting him inside, him looking a bit confused when he notices the dark living room.

Right when he reaches the doorway, the lights are turned on and the others step out of their hiding spots, “Surprise!” 

He just smiles before looking around the room, looking quite flattered that we all did this for his birthday. My heart flutters a bit at the sight, watching him as he thanks us all for doing this for him.

“It was no problem, Japan!” Italy announces before getting a sly look, “But you should be thanking Germany! It was his idea after all~” 

A small blush appears on my face as Japan turns to me, “Germany-san, is this true?” He asks, a small smile playing at his lips.

“Ja, it is.” I say with a slight nod and his smile gets wider. 

“Werr, arigatou, Germany-san.” He gives a slight bow and I smile, telling him that it was no problem.

The party officially starts then and everyone splits up into groups, all of us enjoying the company. Japan gets pulled into a conversation with China so I let him be, just happy that he liked the surprise party. I can see that he’s quite at ease with everyone here so I know that it was a good idea to change the scale of the party in the way that I did.

Now the only thing left I have to worry about is whether he’ll like his gift… I did get him two things but one will have to wait until everyone else leaves as it’s a bit more...personal than the other. I just don’t want to screw this up but there’s always a chance…

It slowly gets to the point where everyone is giving him his gifts and I hand him mine, watching nervously as he opens it. His eyes fall upon the sketchbook and art set before he looks up at me.

“Arigatou, Germany-san. I’ve been needing repracement art suppries for a whire, so this is very good timing.” I just give a nod, feeling like a weight has just been lifted from my heart. I had a feeling that he’d like this one but the other one is what’s causing me to be nervous…

He opens the rest of his gifts before I pull him aside, “Japan, vould you mind staying for a little vhile after everyone leaves? I have another gift for you but I’d rather you open it vith just the two of us…” 

He looks a bit curious before giving a nod, “Hai, it wirr be no troubre, Germany-san.” I just nod before we start talking a bit, my nerves growing more as the night goes on.

One by one the guests leave and soon it’s just me and Japan, my heart pounding as my hands begin to sweat lightly. I retrieve the gift before handing it over, watching as he inspects the package.

He starts to peel away the wrapping before opening the box inside, his eyes widening when they fall upon the brooch lying within. I had found one in the shape of a cherry tree, knowing how much his people like them, so I had a feeling he’d like the gift.

“Germany-san...It’s beautifur...Arigatou.” He says, his eyes shining with gratitude and I just gulp, my hands trembling. 

His eyes narrow when he notices, “Germany-san, is something wrong?” 

I avert my eyes before sighing, “Japan...Zhere’s somezhing I have to tell you…” I can tell that he’s looking at me with more concern than before and I just close my eyes, trying to gather the courage to confess this to him.

I open my eyes when I feel confident enough only to be struck by the sheer amount of concern in his eyes, it almost knocking my breath away. “Japan… I...Ich l-liebe dich…” I say softly, reverting to German with the nerves.

His eyes widen a bit and I watch several emotions play out in them, ranging from shock to confusion before settling on a combination of happiness and hope.

“G-Germany-san...You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear that…” My eyes widen as he steps forward, wrapping his arms around me.

I return the hug a bit awkwardly, hearing him whisper, “Watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu,” in my ears, causing my heart to flutter as I know exactly what he just said.

“Y-you do?” I ask, hope filling my heart and he pulls back to look at me before giving me a soft smile and nodding. 

“Hai. I rove you as werr…” 

A goofy grin spreads across my face as I had not expected him to return my feelings for him. I had expected a polite rejection but what I got was so much better than that. 

“I’m so glad…” I say softly before hugging him again, enjoying the fact that he loves me. 

“Germany-chan?” He asks, my eyes widening at the change in honorific. It’ll be some time before we go on a first name basis as that’s considered very important for countries but the fact that he changed the honorific means a lot.

“Ja, Japan?” 

“Thank you for making this birthday one of the best ones I’ve had…” He whispers softly and I smile before pressing a kiss to his shoulder.

“Of course, liebling. I’m glad that you enjoyed everything.” He just nods and we enjoy the embrace of the other for quite some time.

This is the start of a beautiful relationship with him and I am excited to see where the future brings us. But for now, everything is just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought! Hope you all enjoyed~


End file.
